Loyalty
by SunnySummer77
Summary: The horrors of a destructive world now befall my partner and I. We can only watch as the planet is swallowed by selfish flames and horrid screams of agony. I was just being a good friend, following him like I should. But like a fool, I promised his sister his life. And after seeing this world for what it truly is, I'm finding it hard in my quest to keep it.
1. When we Follow

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**~When we Follow~**

The dim street lights flickered on as we run past the ruins of an old part of town. A cold wind brushed along my orange fur as the final rays of the sun sank behind the horizon. My eyes lock forward, trailing him as he rounded another corner of the stone town.

"Captain! Keep up! We don't have much time!" he hissed, clicking his tongue together as he picked up his pace. My dog ears perked to the urgency in his voice. I looked to him, panting in my struggle to keep up as he broke out into a sprint. I could hear a frustrated growl escape master's lips as he turned to me.

"You're too slow, Cap," he yelled out to me as he quickly scooped me into his arms. I see his emerald eyes flash with anger as he glances toward me before he picks me up in his long tan arms. He squeezed me tightly against his small chest, pushing me into his black hoodie. I grazed his hand with my pink tongue, hoping to ease his frustration with me.

_He's right. I'm too slow; one of these days it's going to get us-_

A siren blares through the streets. I tucked my head deeper into master's chest; a slight whimper escaped my mouth. The faint roar of planes rang in the distance. I knew very well what it meant, and I didn't like it.

"Dammit! I have to hurry!" he whispered in a gruff voice, taking off around another corner. I could hear the clack of master's shoes as he ran down the street and onto the dirt road that would ultimately lead to his home.

_They'll be here soon; we may not make it in time!_ _We might-_

A small hum escaped his lips as his house came into view in the distance, pulling me away from my previous thoughts. His grip tightened on my orange and black fur. His breath grazed the back of my floppy ears as he placed me on the dirt floor.

"Captain, get mom and Jade, then meet me in the fallout shelter. Go!" he commands, racing off in the other direction, ripping open the door to the basement. My eyes trail him as he points toward the house.

"Go!" he shouts, his eyes narrowing on me. I nod my head in understanding, turning toward the run-down home. It was falling apart; the wood house looked charred from previous fire damage. The windows had been blown out, still broken in some places and the grass around the house had long since died. I grit my teeth, this family didn't deserve it.

I whip my perked head and stance around, racing toward the house. My paws slap against the floor, kicking up dirt in my haste. I let a loud bark escape my lips as I forcefully try to push open the door. My cream colored paws run along the door as my claws run along the wood exterior.

_Someone open the damn door! Please!_

The door creaks open and a small child stands at the door. Her green eyes look me over for a moment as she answers the door. Her slim fingers struggle to hold the door steady. I snort, letting my tongue flop out of my mouth. With one hand she wipes the black hair from her eyes, moving from the doorway just enough to let me in with a small smile.

_Thank you, Jade._

"Ma! It's Captain!" My eyes feverishly gazed to master's mother. She quickly stopped what she was doing, looking to me with great speed. She wiped the sweat from her sandy colored hair, running to the small child that stood before me. Her amber eyes scanned me with fright.

"Where is Reyner!?" she called. I backed up, my ears pinning against my head as I bumped into the wooden door behind me. I quickly turned tail, scratching the door. The elder women made haste, gripping the gold knob in her right hand. She opened the door, looking to the sky with worry.

I could hear the screech in the distance and I howled into the sky. I could see master appear in the distance, his sandy colored hair blowing in the wind as he waved his arm with haste.

"This way! Captain, come!" he whistled to me. I looked back to the small child, barking to catch her attention. Her emerald eyes looked to me with worry but I wagged my tail, brushing my orange fur along her leg in an attempt to coax her to follow.

_It's okay Jade…everything will be alright…just follow me._

I rushed across the yard, jumping down the stairs into the bunker. My eyes rushed around the room for a moment, noticing the old T.V set and the old red and green striped rug. An old mattress sat in the corner as well as several boxes labeled 'supplies'. I glanced behind me, seeing Jade and the women enter soon after. With that, Reyner closed the door. He looked to me, and gave a weak smile.

"Good boy," he said as knelt down beside me, running his fingers along my spine. My cream colored tail wagged at his compliment, my tongue running along his salt stained hand as he attempted to pet me.

"He sure is," Reyner's mother breathed as a sharp whistle rang over the bunker. I growled as the sound pierced my ears. I backed up, crouching closer to the cement floor. My cream colored paws ran over my ears as I whined in frustration. With a fierce yap, the bunker itself began to shake. Jade gripped her mother tightly, screaming to her brother.

"Make it stop!" she yelled. My ears pinned against my head as I turned my gaze to Jade. She was a young, frightened child, no older than nine.

"Jade! Jade honey, it's okay… it's okay," Her mother muttered, although her face said otherwise. Reyner had run over to her, picking her up and sitting her on his lap as he sat on an old mattress. She pressed herself into his chest and he hugged her tightly, waiting for the shaking to subside. She couldn't disappear into his black hoodie, no matter how much she may have wanted to. But her sobs of despair still reached her brother, his emerald eyes shimmered as he looked to me. I thought of what he may need.

_What can I do to help?_

I tilted my head, sitting as I looked to Reyner. But he didn't seem to notice, he just allowed his sister to cry.

"It'll be okay, it'll be over soon," he reassured, his voice shaking with fear. I noticed his mother stare out into the distance. Her amber ember eyes were blank, a bit lost, and distant. She was shaking just as the bunker did. Reyner cleared his throat.

"Captain, the T.V." I trotted toward the old set, pushing a button with my nose. A picture drifted onto the screen and a man stood.

"_This is a public service announcement to all males of the age of eighteen and older,"_

I glanced behind me to Reyner, seeing him look away from the T.V. He simply hugged his sister tighter. My eyes wandered back to the moving pictures.

"_In accordance to the law, all men of the age of eighteen are now required to join the army. Special teams and operations are available to those who train beside trained canine forces. But enlistment is mandatory, regardless of status of past family members."_

The man on the T.V. struggled to speak, as tears streamed from his eyes. I gulped, looking back to Reyner. My Reyner was only nineteen, he had so much on his plate already... and his father had already served…

"_Anyone who refuses will be tried guilty of treason and will be subject to immediate death."_

My eyes shot to Reyner, who simply glanced to his mother and sister. His mother sobbed silently, her pale hand covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her breaking sound. But tears streamed over her hand, breaking as the announcement continued. Jade shook violently, gripping her brother's jacket tightly.

"No…please, don't go. Not you too!" Her mother stood, wiping away the stray tears before placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. Master's mother attempted to be strong, hoping to show courage to her daughter that was falling apart.

"Jade honey," Jade pulled away from her brother, looking him in the eyes. Reyner could hardly look at her. Reyner's sandy colored hair was moist with sweat and his emerald eyes were glossed over with tears. Jade's face was flush, red and sticky from tears. Her small finger's gripped his black hoodie tightly, refusing to let go.

"No! You can't go! I won't let them! They can't take you the way they took dad!" I cringed, my head sinking into the floor. I leapt beside Jade, hoping to calm the girl with my presence. I barked, hoping to reassure her but it seemed hopeless, that much she already knew. But Reyner couldn't leave without me; I wouldn't let him.

_No, they can't take you. I…I'm going to follow you if that's the case._

"Even Cap says it's a bad idea! Reyner, don't go…" Jade pleaded. She had no idea what I had said, only the look of agreement on my face. At first, Reyner said nothing and the room sat in silence aside from the shaking every now and then from the disaster that was surely going on outside. His emerald eyes looked so faded, like he was somewhere else…I could only imagine.

"…" I barked to break the silence. I nudged him with my head, hoping to pull him out of it.

_Say something dammit, your sister needs you!_

"I have to…" Jade screamed, sobbing and wailing loudly.

_That's not what I meant!_

"No! No, please! Please don't go!" Reyner gave a fake smile, enough to make his family subside from loud wails. I whimpered through my clenched jaw, knowing he didn't mean the gesture.

"I'm coming back Jade, I promise," he whispered. I let out a soft whimper, hoping to gain his attention.

_I'm following you, you know that right…?_

"Like dad came back!?" she yelled, rushing toward me. I lowered my head, knowing my call went unnoticed.

"Jade, it's not like that! I gave you my word, and I intend to keep it!" Reyner shouted, standing as Jade broke from his arms, running toward me. I backed away from him, frightened by his sudden burst of anger. I could feel myself instinctively bare my fangs, ready to defend myself.

"You're a liar!" she screamed, pushing her face into my orange fur. I lay on the floor, licking her forehead to reassure her. My eyes would occasionally glance to Reyner who stood. His fists were balled up, shaking as he looked away. And for a long while, all that could be heard were her sobs.

She sobbed, soaking my orange fur with her tears. I would look to see Reyner, who could no longer look me in the eye. His mother was beside herself, shaking. I would look to Jade, noticing her strokes becoming weaker and less frequent. Eventually, the soft stroke of her hand ceased, and she had fallen asleep at my side.

Her mother had watched her for a long time, finally getting up and scooping Jade up in her arms before laying her one the mattress that lay in the bunker.

"Good Growlithe…" she whispered, patting my head. I glanced to Reyner, who put his hand out. I walked to his side. Reyner was not one to break. In fact, he was quiet…too quiet.

"Go with me," he muttered finally after a long silence. My ears perked. I looked to him, afraid I had heard something differently. There was no way…

"Go with me," he repeated, scratching behind my left ear. I leaned into his soft touch, wagging my tail at the tingle that ran along my spine. I simply looked to him, seeing his emerald eyes flash with fear. I nuzzled against his side, hoping to reassure my friend.

_I'll follow you…_

"They have a special team. One for trainers and their canines…they usually stay behind and look for survivors…far away from the front lines. If we were to do that, we may just make it back in one piece," he muttered. I wagged my tail at the idea. Jade would be utterly destroyed and that poor child…I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

_Yes…that sounds better than being on the front lines._

"We can do it Cap, I know we can!" He balled up his fists. I barked in response, earning a small smile from him.

_I'm there…_

"Okay…so tomorrow, we enlist as part of the special canine unit…hopefully things go our way," I glanced to Jade, seeing her sleep. Peace did not rest upon her face, and I knew tomorrow would bring pain. But…what could we do?

_We have to come back…no matter what._

We could do nothing but hope Jade would take it well. I knew she wouldn't, and Reyner didn't look so confident himself. The skinny copper-toned boy held his sister close that night, humming a tune as he himself dosed off to sleep. I lie awake that night, thinking of what the dawn might bring. A soft flame escaped my lips as I watched the family, seeing their last night of union.

_This is destroying them…_

My ears fell as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Sleep had not come for me as it did for master…and I glanced back, seeing the final moments of their serenity. As the family woke up, I barked to Reyner, hoping that he may just leave without a word, despite the pain. He sighed, looking to me as he splashed his face with water.

"I have to tell them; it's the right thing to do," He was right. I wanted him to give them a clean break, but I didn't want the tears. I didn't want to see Jade's face…

He sighed, noticing his sister and his mother wake up. They began to fix themselves up, serving breakfast with various items from the 'supplies' boxes. Reyner sighed, looking to me before he looked to his mother and sister. Jade swallowed another spoonful of her cereal. It was a simple moment, one Reyner shattered with a look.

"…" Jade quickly looked up, noticing the guilt that ran along his face. Her once sleepy emerald eyes shot open and she dropped her spoon into the bowl.

"No!" And Reyner cringed, backing up as Jade stood from the table. His mother made no move, knowing his decision was final. He merely pushed open the door with me following close behind. Jade clasped hold of Reyner's hand, holding it closely to her chest.

"No! Reyner! Please! Please! _I'm begging!"_ Her mother grabbed her shoulders, hoping to ease her child's pain. I ran beside Jade, seeing tears stream down her face.

"Your brother is fighting for a noble cause; you should be proud," His mother muttered, much to my surprise. Jade wasn't going to take it though; she broke away from her mother's grip and hugged her brother tightly.

"Pride isn't going to do us any good if you're dead!" she spat. I could see Reyner recoil, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. I cringed seeing the anger that now rested in Jade's eyes.

_God no…_

"…" Reyner said nothing. I could only see him drop his green pack and hug her as tightly as he could. She pushed him away, hitting him with fists fueled by anger. But she was losing steam, losing her resolve as emotions flew through her eyes. I could see how her rage was replaced with a small glint of hope as she swallowed hard, holding her balled up fist against her brother's chest.

"Go then!" Reyner grew stiff, starring at his sister. She was hurting; pushing away was her last and final defense. Her black hair had been pulled with gravity, as her eyes shifted. She looked at anything but her brother.

_Oh Jade…you are incredibly strong there, kiddo…I wish that it didn't have to be like this._

"I'm coming back…I promise," Jade sniffled, walking to me.

"Protect him, understand!? Promise me he'll make it back here in one piece! Promise you wouldn't leave his side!" I barked, wagging my tail in agreement. She hugged me tightly, tears soaking into my fur.

_I swear to you…I will. Jade you will see your brother again._

"Look after my brother, Captain. He's the only one I got," she whispered to me. Reyner turned, happy with Jade's response. With a wave of his hand, and a final hug from his mother, he started off down the path. He waved his hand as a signal to follow. With a final lick of Jade's tear stained cheeks, I bark to Reyner to wait.

Jade was right; this was insanity. But no one could get me to stay home, not with my best friend out in a world like this.

_Following regardless of the outcome, that's what it means to be loyal._


	2. When we Risk

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**~When we Risk~**

The road gave us time to think. Lord knows no one had _really _thought this out. We were in the same boat as many; all of us were silently hoping for the best. We hoped to make it out alive. Everyone had families, all of which we wished to return to. Given the choice, I wondered if anyone sane would willingly leave their family for this. I doubted it.

Reyner's small body convulsed violently as he struggled to take another step from home. His emerald eyes seemed hazy, distant even. I nudged his hand, looking up at him as I did. His sandy colored hair clung to his forehead from all of his nervous sweating. He bent over, scratching behind my ear for a moment.

"Thanks for coming Captain," He hummed quietly, running his fingers along my back. My pink tongue flopped from my mouth, and standing on my back legs, I proceeded to lick his cheek. Usually, he would smile at the gesture of commitment, but instead a soft frown rolled across his face. Seeing this, my gaze darted to the floor, my ears pinning against my head.

_He's missing home… looks like I don't make much of a difference._

I kicked up dirt as he sighed. Silence was another companion in this journey, and my eyes scanned the area for the registration base. My shoulders hunched over, mirroring master's appearance. A frown rolled across my face and I looked up at him.

"Captain, please don't look at me like that," He muttered, stuffing his hands into his blue jean pockets. I rolled my eyes, huffing out a fireball as I grumbled.

_Well this is what you look like…so if you don't like it, change it._

Reyner sighed, picking up a nearby stick from the road. He tapped it against his shoes, poking my ribs with the stick playfully. My gaze darts to him, my left ear flicking to his voice.

"You wanna play? Huh, Cap, you wanna play fetch!?" I glanced to the side, seeing Reyner attempt to smirk, much like used to before his father left. It had been a while since I had seen him smirk, let alone smile. But he'd pucker up his lips, cooing as if I were some precious toy.

"Go get the stick, Captain! Go get it!" My eyes could see the white fortress was the only building that, ironically, had yet to be destroyed. But my attention had been drawn away.

_I'm only doing this so you smile…_

I quickly stopped in place, wagging my tail in the air. My back was raised as I lowered my head and paws to the floor, showing Reyner I was excited to play. With that, he threw the stick, my eyes trailed it to its final resting place as I ran to get it, barking all the way there.

I turned back, gripping the stick firmly in my mouth. Reyner had bent over, slapping his legs to signal a return. But I huffed, holding my head up high. I trotted it back to him, waiting for him to reach out and grab the stick. As he did, I pulled back, wagging my tail furiously. He let out a quick chuckle.

"Cap, give back the stick!" And he chased me, in a failed attempt to catch me. My paws merely trotted to keep ahead and he huffed as he struggled to keep up.

"Captain," He panted. I tilted my head, sitting as Reyner called. My eyes quickly cast toward the white building. We were right outside, yet no one else seemed to be around.

"Give back the stick you silly growlithe!" He whined. I blinked, turning my attention back to my boy. I dropped the stick onto the floor, barking at him.

_Running is good for you, so get in gear and run._

I barked playfully, wagging my tail to coax him. But he quickly stopped. I leapt for the stick, thinking he was only making that face to trick me.

_You are not going to get this stick without a fight._

I cast a long glance toward master's expression. My eyes narrowed at how peculiar his expression was. His tan face became scarce of all color. His emerald eyes seemed cold, frightened, and cautious even as he stared out into the distance. I could have sworn he had seen a ghost and turned back to bump into someone's leg.

I looked up seeing a very tall man. He was dressed in black attire as he waited outside the build. I scrambled to my feet, seeing Reyner dash beside me. I gulped as I looked this man over. His silver eyes stared at me. I let my tongue flop out of my mouth, showing him I had meant no harm earlier.

But the frown that rolled across his face immediately revoked that action. I sat, glanced up to Reyner who stood speechless. The man stood tall, his skin slightly wrinkled and his eyes looked sunken in with age. He had puffed out his chest, inhaling deeply as he looked over Reyner.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Sir. My dog didn't mean to bump into you," Reyner politely apologized, getting choked up toward the end. Reyner scratched the back of his sandy colored hair, quietly chuckling nervously. My ears fell flat against my head. I gulped, looking over the man once more, and he did not look happy.

"A lack of discipline I assume. I saw you two playing around earlier," I cringed, backing up behind master's leg. The man quickly looked me over, his eyes narrowing on me before his gaze darted back to Reyner.

"And he is frightened of strangers, a trait that is copied after witnessing his trainer," The man spat in an icy calm voice. I quickly unsheathed my claws, my once wagging tail drooping.

_Hey listen! I am not afraid of you!_

I barked, a growl slipping through my orange muzzle. The man's silver gaze quickly shot to me. Distain rolled off his tongue as he clicked his tongue.

"Your dog is a reflection of your character, his cowardice reflects poorly on you." I grit my teeth, stepping forward. I barked as Reyner balled up his fist.

"H-He was just startled; that's all, Sir. We didn't know anyone else was out here," He replied, sighing as he released his balled up fists. I sat, biting my tongue as I straightened up.

"That will get you killed. But if that really is the case, we should have no problems from now on," The man hissed, turning his back.

"I-It won't happen again, Sir," Reyner muttered, patting my head. Reyner shook his head as his emerald eyes looked me over. My tongue flopped from my mouth as I looked back to the sharply dress man, who merely gave us a final look over his shoulder.

"It had better not if you both are going to be in _my_ army." And with that final statement, the man walked away. I quickly looked to Reyner; his face became a sickly pale.

_T-That was the commander!? _

I gulped, shaking away the new feeling of dread. We had probably made a horrible first impression, and that look on Reyner's face told me I was right. But regardless, I nudged him to continue on into the building.

_Come on, we need to register._

Reyner and I walked inside the building, walking toward a mahogany desk. The front desk sat, a young blonde typing away furiously at the typewriter. Besides the patter of my paws, the typing filled the room.

"Excuse me ma'am. My dog and I are here to enlist in…the army," The blonde looked up from her desk, her serious expression failing to change. I noticed her icy blue eyes glance to a clip board, taking it in hand before she handed it to Reyner.

"Canine units must go through basic training before they are allowed to specialize." She stated coldly. Reyner gripped the clipboard in his hands, shaking as his eyes looked over the writing.

"Have a seat over there, and fill out this. Basic training will determine where you and your dog will be place. Good luck," She replied, sending us off on our way. I sat as Reyner looked over the paper again. My eyes scanned the paper, reading what he was supposed to answer.

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Special Skills:_

It was like applying for a job. Reyner's young age made him a liability on the battlefield. He was yet to be molded, and that could have been a blessing here, or a curse. He was young, inexperienced in many if not every field.

_What are the odds of them teaching you how to perform a certain task?_

His gaze scrolled down the paper and he breathed out a soft sigh of relief. He rubbed his hand along my head and breathed.

"I can pick a specialty. They can teach me, Captain I can pick to be _away _from the front lines." He said gleefully. His voice seemed so joyous, and I leaned against his leg to reassure I was there.

_That's great, Jade would be pleased._

Reyner gulped; his Adam's apple moving up and down as his grip became tighter on the clipboard. His pupils constricted and he shut his eyes as he turned his head to me. My eyes ran along the bottom of the standard questions, seeing where his writing ended.

_Do you have a canine?_

He had answered yes. I wasn't surprised, but the follow up question caught my attention immediately.

_Should you have a canine; the previous choice on specialty will become void. Specialties in canine units differ from the normality of the individual army. Handlers and their canines will train in all areas before being placed into a specific role. Roles are determined by performance of the individuals and are subject to change._

Our eyes scrolled along the choices. Finding there was a lot more to war then just fighting. They were looking to put their soldiers on top, and from the looks of it, prepared them with extensive training.

_Combat _

_Communication_

_Explosive Detection and Tracking_

_Scouting and Sentry Duty_

_Intimidation Tactics_

_Search and Rescue Services_

How long? How long would this take? How long would this prolong the inevitable deployment to the front lines? Nothing was set in stone and Reyner and I could easily be placed on the front lines to detect bombs.

_That would be the end of that._

"And here's the second part of that catch, Cap," I perked my head, looking to the paper once more.

_Priorities are given to those who perform into the top ten of their class. Those few will get the career of their choosing._

Oh, that's not so bad. A soft whine escaped my mouth as I glanced up to Reyner, his emerald eyes continued to scan the paper. He quickly pursued his lips and I looked back onto the paper, knowing that was a sign for trouble.

_Failing to perform at the top of their class will result in forced evolution, no exceptions._

My tail immediately pinned between my legs. I crouched closer to the floor, my paws balling up tightly as my ears pinned against my head. My heart began to pound against the walls of my ribs. I whipped my head away from the clipboard, hearing Reyner sigh.

_They can do that? No. They can't do that. Not to me. I can't evolve. I won't evolve._

Reyner wrapped his arms around my furry chest and belly, picking me up and placing me on his lap. I melted into his black hoodie as I sat on his jean-covered lap. His shaky fingers ran along my spine. A blissful tingle took me away for a moment; I shut my eyes, letting myself drift away from this nightmare.

"I know… I know you got more than you bargained for. But don't worry, Captain. You don't have to worry about that because we'll be number one of our class. There is no reason to worry about evolution okay," He whispered softly. I shut my eyes tightly. Reyner's chin sat on top of my head sighing sadly. The clipboard sat beside him.

"We are going to be fine. We're going to make it back…and everything will be the way it was before," I could only imagine all of the things we would have to do. We would fight for a cushion, for a better chance of survival.

_I hope so._

Reyner stood, holding me in one arm and the clipboard in the other. He gave it to the women; she looked it over, her white teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked up at us and gave us a tired smile. She pointed to the door.

"The Commander is going to love you, Mr…uh," Her cold voice rang through my ears as she acknowledged the man from before. Her blue eyes darted to the clipboard, her red painted nail running along Reyner's answers.

"Braxton," Reyner finished. The women's eyes darted back up. A frown rolled across her lips and she let an annoyed groan escape her lips.

"Through there, good luck," And the blonde pointed, shooing us away. Reyner and I stood by the door and he looked at me cautiously. He drew in a deep breath, his emerald eyes looking me over one last time. I nodded, my eyes locking forward.

"Okay Pal, let's go," And I followed him in. There stood many others, all of which had dogs themselves. Reyner and I weaved between the mass of people, pushing our way to the front of the group. There stood the man from before, who now stood tall and even more intimidating than before. He smirked, clicking his tongue together.

"Alright, play time is over. Your sorry asses belong to me now, understand?" His voice whipped the canines into submission right there, seeing as we all sat and listened intently. I glanced up to see Reyner gulp, his fingers curling together nervously as he stared blankly at the general.

"You will do as I command, when I command it, anyone that doesn't will be immediately punished, do I make myself clear?" Movies often portray what you are supposed to say when you are given an order from someone in authority. It's a sign of respect. But the salute of respect came from all corners of the room, and sounded off, dysfunctional, afraid even. Regardless, Reyner shouted, glancing around and copying others and their salutes. None were definite, all jumbled up in a mess.

"That salute was sloppy, pathetic, _weak!_" The commander bellowed, hissing through his clenched jaw. I gulped, knowing this man did not have a humorous bone in his body.

"I do not tolerate weak. You shall be trained, evaluated…hell some of you may even die here," I gulped. This man can't be serious right? I wanted to believe that, but that look in his eye told me otherwise.

_He's insane._

"Make it through here, and the horrible world that you are about to face will seem like a giant cake walk." The room remained silent, and I blinked, my eyes shifting around the room.

"I am Commander Thane; you will refer to me as captain. I am here to teach you, to evaluate you and your canine companions. This is not a joke, and it will not be treated as such," This time the room remained silent. I could hear a distance cough, and silently hoped that the person swallowed his tongue.

"Now line up, its inspection time," He hissed. I stood beside Reyner, pushing our way into a line in the middle of the room. I could see down the line, seeing the commander walk down the line. His steel grey eyes scanned all of cadets, tracing them for weakness. He would occasionally pull a canine out of the line.

As he passed us, his eyes darted to me. With a snap of his fingers, he signaled for me to step beside the other Pokémon. I gulped, puffing out my chest in response. He hummed, walking down the line. I stood across from Reyner, seeing his emerald eyes glossed over in fear. I gulped.

_Am I in trouble master?_

"You are part of the 117th canine core. These are your Pokémon. They will be trained, molded, prepared, because if it comes down to it, they will lay down their lives for you." As he addressed, I glanced down the rows.

The line consisted of poochyena, herdier, and electrike. These Pokémon stood along the line in great numbers. One of each respectively stood beside me. We were on display, and I expected to see many of each of our species among the ranks. But my eyes failed to see another growlithe, or even a houndour for that matter. My ears droop slightly at the realization I am the only growlithe. I had expected more of my own species.

"I apologize, Growlithe. You see, your species along with houndour have often failed to multiply in great numbers. In these recent years, they have shown up less and less," I gulped, my ears flattening against my skull. The commander stood before me, hissing to the others to make an example.

_Great…_

"But not to worry, you shall not be an outcast, for my partner shall join the training. He is an _alpha _after all. He can show you rookies how a real military dog should perform," My eyes widen, hearing the commander's footsteps grow closer. I can hear the patter of paws followed by a loud, vicious bark. He trailed past me, following his master closely before standing beside me proudly.

There stood the commander's partner. He looked strong, capable, sturdy; everything that these alphas seemed to represent. I noticed the shine that flowed across his fur. It was black, an orange underbelly and a muzzle to match. His bottom fangs looked as sharp as his cold stare. And a sharp glare shined from his silver anklets and silver rib protectors. He let out a short snort as his eyes matched my gaze. His gaze was intimidating, but I didn't dare show weakness.

"Now that I have shown you your canine partners, I will evaluate you. You and your partner's stats will be evaluated and at the end, we will see who has grown, and who our alphas are. Good luck gentlemen," The commander stepped aside from the five of the display Pokémon and we walked back to our handlers. A smirk rolled across the commander's face and I could feel my heart drop. This is going to be a living hell isn't it?

As I walked back, Reyner quickly ran his fingers behind my ears, signaling a good job. I sighed in relief, wagging my tail to his delight.

"Form a line of pairs. It's time we see what you are made of," Reyner and I exchanged a worrisome glance. This man meant business as well as his dog. But Reyner's worry in his emerald eyes faded as we walked through the door. It was replaced by determination. He was determined to keep me from evolving; I was determined to keep my promise; and we were determined to make it back in one piece.

_If we have learned anything from this experience, it is that we can't hope to get anywhere without risking it all._


	3. When we Ignite

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**~When we Ignite~**

Reyner gulped as we looked to the machine. Its scanners beeping and blinking bright colors as the commander lead the walk. As he stopped, the line came to an abrupt halt. I gulped, catching a glance at his cold steel colored eyes. With a pat of his steady hand against the cold hard machine, the sound of clanking metal filled the room.

"Cadets, after this brief lecture, you will be scanned. Yes, this machine will determine your particular skills as of now. At the end of your training, we will do this again; then we'll see who our alphas are." I sat, gritting my teeth together as my eyes locked on the commander's dog. His coal black eyes and posture made him a spitting image of his handler. But all at once, his gaze shot to me, and I could feel my gaze dart to Reyner, who continued to stare at the commander.

"Okay, let me show you how this is done," The commander's voice shot through my ears. The snap of his fingers whipped through the air and without skipping his beat, his dog sat beside him. Thane knelt beside his dog, placing a brown collar around his neck. A silver stone shimmered against the light above as the commander clicked the collar in place. With a pat of his hand, Thane and his dog exchanged a glance before the houndour stepped onto a black conveyer belt. With a clink and a red flash, the machine beeped to life. Images of the commander's dog appeared on a large screen overhead as a red light scanned the hound.

_Name: Alpha_

_Handler: Liam Thane_

_Species: Houndoom_

_Nature: Serious _

_Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning_

_Stat ranking: 1_

"That stat ranking will determine where you stand as of now in comparison to everyone in the room and before you ask 'yes, we _do _process your information fast'. If you are shown to be in the top ten as of now, keep it that way. As for your nature, pray it doesn't become a liability." His icy voice shot through my body like a knife. I immediately felt my ears fall. He knew his place, and he would break us to find ours. I look to Reyner, seeing his knuckles white from balling up his fists so tight.

"Captain, it doesn't matter where we start, it matters where we finish, okay?" His voice shook with uncertainty. There were men here with possibly more experience than us, and if that was the case, I could kiss being an alpha goodbye. And that look in Reyner's emerald eyes told me he knew of that reality as well.

My head fell with gravity, balling up my paws tightly.

_I promised Jade I wouldn't leave his side… I promised to get home…I promised to protect Reyner…no matter what…so I can't let that stop me. It's just a chance I have to take._

I perked to the houndour who wore a proud smirk at his power. While his cunning characteristic should have made him with a weakness, his nature canceled it out; he could virtually be good at everything.

_Alpha…that's such a fitting name for a dog who just happens to be one._

Commander Thane and his dog, Alpha, were comparing us on the spot. They were hoping for a competition. I could only cringe, knowing that anything less than perfection could spell my demise. Here, a slight push on stats could probably ruin the chance to even be an alpha.

_I can't afford to look weak here. _

Reyner's hand glided behind my ear, his soft voice soothing me as the line began to shorten. My eyes would glance to his as his emerald eyes that would bounce between me and the screen. His eyes flickered as he swallowed. A bead of sweat ran from his temple as his eyes looked to the man in the front of the line.

A tall, well built man stood in his striped shirt, his brown hair curly and wild, much like his dog's fur. A smirk rolled across his firm lips as his brown eyes trailed the line. And with a deep breath, he snapped his attention back toward his dog, who had been silently watching us all the same. They seemed observant, alert, both playing this like it was some sort of game.

_Name: Oli_

_Handler: Shawn White_

_Species: Herdier_

_Nature: Careful_

_Characteristic: Strong Willed_

With a beep all of our eyes shifted to the board. I could hear Reyner sigh as his eyes nervously drifted across the number.

_Stat ranking: 182/ 386_

But Shawn didn't seem to care; he silently did a fist pump as his dog barked proudly. The pair didn't look so bad; considering there was almost 400 people here. The small light brown pup quickly ran to his owner, leaping into his big arms with joy. The fuzzy ball nuzzled its cream colored face into the crook of this man's neck, wagging his tail at this man's delight. Shawn, as he was called, hand glided along his pet's navy blue back, placing him on the floor before moving on.

"Good boy, now come," And the pair walked off, proud to be the first of the group to go. I could only gap at their ranking.

_They were in good standings and the training hadn't even started yet._

But that was just a starting point for them, and they had less work then whoever was going to be last on that stat list.

_They are synced perfectly… and their not even in the top ten…man this is going to be harder than I thought._

I cautiously moved my head, seeing there was about five pairs in front of us. I could only grit my teeth anxiously as my heart began to race.

_What if I'm last? What if I'm 386?_

"It's okay Cap, stop stressing," Reyner's soft voice was reaching deaf ears. I was reading the numbers just as he was; the rankings seemed to get better as the line went on. I was going to be the number that trended in the other direction. I just knew that's how my luck was.

_Name: Dana_

_Handler: Hunter Gem_

_Species: Electrike_

_Nature: Bold_

_Characteristic: Capable of taking hits_

_Stat ranking: 93/386_

Hunter seemed shorter than the others I had seen throughout the line. He flipped his blonde hair out of his blue eyes, locked on the machine as it scanned his canine. As the numbers flashed onto the screen, he shut his eyes in contentment as he walked beside his dog. He electrike, Dana, glanced up to him, her light green paw running along his light brown pants. Hunter took a hand from his pocket, smiling softly as he snapped his fingers for his dog to follow and she did without hesitation.

_Damn…these guys are no joke._

Another pair went, and this man and his poochyena seemed to be about mine and Reyner's ages respectively. But, this boy had glints of grey in his brown hair, shaking as he approached the machine. He was small, and he didn't look strong. His partner, glanced up at him, its ruby eyes filled with worry as his master shook silently. The commander gave the signal to continue, but the boy did not move, and his poochyena refused to part from his side.

"Well, get on with it, Private!" The commander yelled, stomping his foot. I grit my teeth, seeing the boy's amber eyes quiver with fear. He pushed his dog from his side and commanded him to stay. But his dog refused to stay put. His dog was loyal, refusing to leave his master in such a terrified state. Admirable, a quality I myself admired; but here, in the army, that was very risky.

"No, stay!" The boy's voice shook, almost as if he himself was unsure about the command. The general didn't like to play games, or waste time. He snapped his fingers and his dog, Alpha, charged at the poor poochyena. The houndour raised its head over the cowering poochyena, ready to demonstrate what it meant to not follow orders. But a loud bark escaped my lips to stop the assault before any real damage was done.

_Don't hurt him!_

The houndour turned his attention toward me and growled, angry that someone would even attempt to stand up for that obvious weakling. Alpha's black eyes bared resentment toward me and I backed up, gritting my teeth as I barked again.

"Captain, be quiet!" Reyner's shaking hand attempted to calm my nerves but I couldn't stand here and watch the commander give that kind of punishment, especially given the circumstances. I continued to bark, and the commander's eyes immediately turned to me.

"Captain, stop!" Reyner begged; his voice breaking as he forcefully poked my side. The Commander immediately walked in our direction. His steel grey eyes filled with rage and disapproval.

"Cadet, get that mutt of yours to shut his trap before I do it for you!" Reyner pushed my side more forcefully, attempting to get me to stop.

"Captain, shut up, please!" Reyner yelled. The room suddenly grew silent, and I blinked, looking up.

"What did you say to me?" I could see how Reyner immediately cringed, his emerald eyes looking toward the commander. His whole body trembled as the commander clicked his tongue. And seeing him shake, I quickly bit my tongue.

"N-no sir, that's my dog's name…Captain," Reyner muttered softly. He quickly avoided my gaze, seeing as how another growl escaped my lips. By this point the small man had gotten his poochyena to remain on the conveyer belt. The red light scanned his dog and with great haste, and they scurried off the machine.

_Name: Atlas_

_Handler: Eli Dalton_

_Species: Poochyena _

_Nature: Timid_

_Characteristic: Quick to flee_

_Stat ranking: 386/386_

And here I stand amazed, maybe I wasn't so bad. At least I _wouldn't _be last. Reyner growled, kneeling beside me.

"Figures that's his stat, poor guy couldn't even get up there. Captain, that was so risky, I thought that the commander was going to kill you, and then me," And hearing those broken words escape his lips, I began to feel my chest tighten.

_I should have thought about that first… if I act up, you could be punished too. I'm sorry,_

I rubbed my head against his jean covered leg, sitting patiently beside him. I could feel him shaking but he smirked to cover it up.

"That's okay Captain, I understand why you did it, good boy." And with that he ran his fingers along my back. My tail wagged at his forgiveness, and I quickly lay down beside him, watching the line in front of us grow smaller before finally the man before us went. His black hair was shaved off and he silently stroked his black go-tee.

He seemed darker than the others before him. To me, it was like he had seen the sun for many days; perhaps he lived near water and went swimming often? That much I didn't know. But he chuckled to himself, snapping happily in a spirited dance as he trotted toward the machine with his dog following his example. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

_Well, someone's confident. Glad someone is…_

He seemed to pay this no mind and haughtily walked off. The machine scanned his poochyena and he strutted away, without so much of a glance toward the screen.

_Name: Dax_

_Handler: William Wolf_

_Species: Poochyena_

_Nature: Jolly_

_Characteristic: Impetuous and silly_

_Stat ranking: 10/386_

My eyes shot open in surprise. Is the scanner broken!? It just gave that guy _alpha _status! His dog walked off, tongue flopping in the wind like the world didn't even matter. Really? I could feel an annoyed growl escape my muzzle and Reyner quickly rubbed his salt stained hands along my orange fur.

"Come Cap," He called. With a point of his shaking fingers I stood on the machine. The patter of nervous tapping filled the room and I looked down, seeing my paws lift me off the floor nervously.

"Captain, sit!" Reyner commanded. I could see the commander watch me along with his dog's icy scowl. I did as I was told, glaring at the houndour. His coal black eyes scanned me, just as the machine did and with a snort he turned his head away. I blinked, hearing a beeping take over the machine.

I quickly looked up to the machine, my mouth grinding shut with haste. My eyes immediately scanned for my number, my current rank.

_Name: Captain_

_Handler: Reyner Braxton_

_Species: Growlithe_

_Nature: Brave_

_Characteristic: Proud of its power_

_Stat ranking: 101/386_

I felt my heart stop. My stat ranking of 101 was incredibly far from where I had hoped to be. Now, I was in really no position to mess up. I had to work hard. Extremely hard, because I wasn't there yet, not even close. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if hard work was going to get me anywhere. That might only get me to the 80's if that.

_Fuck. I'm screwed._

I was already slipping, fading away into my own thoughts. The room swayed uncomfortably. I blinked, attempting to focus on the voice who continued to call.

"Captain, come!" Reyner's voice continued. I grit my paws, stumbling toward him slowly. Reyner's emerald eyes locked on me, quickly scooping me up in his arms. I could hear the soft tremble in his breathing as his fingers scratched behind my ears.

"Captain…you look sick," He trembled, crashing to his knees. That number made it virtually impossible to hope. It made it impossible to dream of a way out. My nose gently tapped his chest, his hold tightening as I did. He was sorry for the lack of training, but that's not his fault. I can't let him believe it's his fault. I shifted my paws, gritting my teeth in an attempt to harden my expression. He was not going see me break again.

_You don't get to be sorry; I promised your sister that I would not fail, not the other way around._

I couldn't help but hope that that machine had lied, or broke for that matter. I just…can't handle that kind of change. I have to hope; I have to try. That fire that burns in my core has sparked; I just have to let it run.

"Braxton, Dalton, Gem, White, and Wolf, you men will be group one; have fun with your new teammates for the time being." The commander pointed to another door.

"Settle in, Training starts at dawn!" I could hear Reyner sigh, picking me up as he walked toward the door. The others seemed nice for the most part, but that was yet to be seen. I noticed that one silver haired kid walk toward Reyner, his poochyena walking beside him.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for earlier." Reyner's face attempted to lock away a proud smile. Instead, his jaw tightened, hoping to show a hardened spirit. He wasn't going to show emotion on the subject.

"It's okay, Captain was just…" Reyner trailed off for a moment and the other kid, Eli if I remembered correctly, looked him over intently. His amber eyes glistened, flashing remorse toward me. His pale fingers trailed along his silver hair.

"Being brave? I know. But it still doesn't change how I must have looked out there…I'm not going to let it happen again," With that parting statement and a new found smile, Eli and his dog followed the others to our new room.

_This is going to be hell…I can already tell._

"Well…how do you like that? You ignited his fire Cap; now let's just hope the commander doesn't extinguish it." I could feel myself relax for a moment; that seemed to be on the money.

_Yeah…I guess that's true…_

"Captain…you…" He sighed, tightening his hold on me. I cautiously looked up, seeing Reyner's emerald eyes shimmer against the fluorescent light.

"You never know how strong a fire is until you try to put it out, remember that; let's do our best tomorrow, m'kay?" His soft response reminds me of the problem we now have to face. The commander looks like he is ready to kill me…and its only the first day…great.

_I can only hope my fire is strong enough to withstand him otherwise, he may as well give me that firestone now..._


	4. When we Examine

**Warning: I would like to warn viewers that this contains violent and sensitive subjects that may be disturbing to some viewers. The subject at hand has touched the entire globe and I understand that this topic is seen differently by everyone that has or is currently being affected by it. I kindly ask that the matter be dealt with in a mature and respectable manner as it is important and pertains to the future of our society as a human race, not as individual countries.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

**~When we Examine~**

The patter of paws and boot grew loud. My ears perked quickly, my head turning toward the door. There Commander Thane stood. His silver eyes scanned the sleeping soldiers quickly before he snapped his fingers. His dog, Alpha, sat, a loud howl escaping the back of his orange muzzle. His loud howl sent a chill along my spine and I quickly turned to Reyner who jumped from his sleep before groaning.

"Get up! Breakfast is at five hundred hours every day!" With those words, the commander flipped on the light and he, along with his houndour left the room. My eyes quickly trailed to the others. I saw Hunter immediately roll over, sitting up quickly. He scratched his blonde hair, rubbing the sleep from his tired blue eye before he yawned. He looked to his dog, which quickly followed his suit.

"Dana, let's go." His electrike stretched, strutting to the others in an attempt to wake them. Dana's green paws jet across the hard wood floor beside her timely master, Hunter. One by one, I could see the others get up, stretching before putting on their new training uniforms.

"Shawn, Eli, Will, ya'll good?" Hunter called, walking past me. He quickly tapped Reyner's foot with his hand.

"Reyner, get up man, we're gunna be late and I swear man if I miss breakfast its gunna be on your head!" I quickly nudged Reyner's hand with my nose, coaxing him to listen to Hunter's words.

"Get the _fuck _up, Braxton! I mean it!" The loud shout got me to immediately perk my head. A puke green blanket coated me as I heard a groan. Shifting my position I could see Reyner sit up, quickly taking in his settings. His emerald eyes widened, his eyes quickly casting to the others as they suited up or brushed their teeth.

"What time is it!?" Reyner exclaimed, quickly stumbling out of his bed. He nearly tripped over me in his haste as he scrambled toward the bathroom.

"Time for you to get up!" William remarked, snickering at his own comment. His poochyena, Dax yipped along with his owner. I glanced to Reyner who smirked.

"Fair enough," Reyner quickly striped of his normal clothes and threw on his new cameo jumpsuit. I could see how the boys now sported matching desert camouflage uniforms.

"Come Captain, breakfast!" Reyner quickly called. I strutted beside him quickly, following the others to the mess hall.

Everyone seemed to be grouping with their new roommates and our group was no different. With food on the table, many of the others sat and made conversation. Eli nervously scanned the room, glancing to his dog. His poochyena, Atlas copied his movements. Eli's amber eyes snapped to Hunter as he looked to his plate.

"Hunter, pass the salt, please." My eyes quickly looked to Mr. Gem. Hunter's blue eyes glanced up from his meal. His whipped his blonde hair from his face.

"Please? How…polite," Reyner clutched his bowl tightly, unsure of how Hunter was taking it. I quickly bit back my tongue, feeling Reyner do the same. It wasn't our fight, but I wanted to be there anyway. Eli was shy; he wasn't bold or outspoken like the others in our group, so he compensated it with his knowledge and manners.

"Eh! Lay off him Gem, Dalton over there is just being nice. You could do us all a favor and take some notes," Will mumbled. Reyner smiled at our group's dysfunction.

"You guys are just _too _much!" Reyner said as he smirked. A laugh escaped his lips and I quickly nudged his leg with my black nose as the other's whipped their heads in his direction.

_Don't go making any enemies!_

"Why if it isn't my_ favorite_ group!?" We turned our heads, seeing the commander standing behind us. His dog stood beside him, his serious black eyes locking on me.

"I think you men are _troublemakers_," Thane's silver gaze weaved between our small group.

"But you don't even know us!" Hunter proudly announced. The commander chuckled, his eyes shifting between Eli and Reyner.

"Call it a suspicion Gem, but I think the commotion those two caused yesterday is grounds for such a nickname. Enjoy it gentlemen." With that, the commander walked to the front of the room. He turned back with a tight turn.

"Stop what you're doing, it's time for training." I gulped, exchanging a glance with Reyner.

_I didn't even finish my breakfast yet!_

"First up, and let me remind you, this training can take a while…a long while, keep that in mind." I cringed. This could have meant weeks, months, perhaps even years. But, it didn't matter, what mattered to me was getting home in one piece.

_Let's do this._

"So with that, let's teach you about communication and combat,"

* * *

We were group one, which means we were always the first to go. That, in my mind, sucked. I would have rather gone last, because then I could calculate others and their mistakes and figure out a way to make it out triumphantly.

_But luck is just never on my side._

The commander and his dog Alpha strived beside on another. He looked serious, as if this didn't mean anything to him. I looked around the training ground. Dirt mounds, trees and a few abandoned houses.

"Not to be rude commander, but where are we going?" A random soldier voiced. The commander payed no mind to his comment at first, only releasing an annoyed sigh.

"We are off base; can't train you and your dogs on base for this," And with that, the commander stopped.

"The game is _keep away_, or _hide and seek_." Commander Thane turned toward us, pointing in the direction of the training grounds.

"You are to guard and transmit this message without getting caught. Don't let Alpha here get that message," He clicked his tongue together as he patted his houndour's head.

"I already have someone waiting for you; you only have fifteen minutes to get that message to them, I believe she's waiting for you at the end of the course." Most of us nodded. It seemed simple enough.

"If Alpha gets the message or intercepts it, you lose. Now get out there. You have a two minute head start," The commander pointed toward the dirt trail. Group _Troublemaker_ as the commander called us, darted out onto the trail.

"Wait commander, what will the rest of us do?" The same soldier from before voiced.

"Oh, that's right, the rest of you will fight alongside your canine, can't expect to gain experience or strength without it, hm?" As our group began to enter, the commander handed us all a red flare gun.

"This is the failure signal, Alpha here stops when he sees it." The commander announced. Reyner and the others shook their heads, signifying they understood.

"You guys know what to do, right?" William huffed, turning a glance to Eli and Reyner. They were easily the youngest of the group and William, Shawn and Hunter seemed to be in their mid 20's.

Eli cleared his throat, pulling out a map of the training course.

"It would be wise to move within twenty five meters within each other. If we place it by weak and strong players in between bases, the stronger player can stall Atlas. If we can intercept Alpha and keep him busy, the other weaker players can deliver the message." We all looked to Eli, who smiled sheepishly, a dusty pink running along his face.

_The brain on this kid works fast…_

"Not a bad plan for the very first one, let's try it!" Reyner suggested, slapping a hand on Eli's shoulder. The brown and silver haired boy scratched his cheek nervously.

"I-It's not that good of a plan; if I had more time then maybe I could have come up with something better, maybe then we could all go together." I could hear a faint chuckle escape Reyner's mouth. My tongue flopped out of my mouth as my cream colored tail wagged rapidly.

"Nonsense. It's genius. Alpha is outnumbered, this is going to work. Besides the commander probably expects us all to stay together," With those words of reassurance, the others ran off, and hid in the thick brush of the area. I sat beside Reyner and his eyes trailed down the road.

"Eli's first. Captain, be ready, when you see him and Atlas, help em' out." The wind tickled my nose and my eyes glanced to the blue sky above. The first green flare had already been released, which meant Alpha was out for us.

_That dog is a savage; he may eat poor Atlas, or even Eli for that matter._

A piercing howl filled the air. I turned my head to see a lone poochyena; he huffed, running from a houndour. A letter sat in Atlas' mouth and Eli ran close behind him. I sprang from the bush, running past Atlas, who gave me a worrisome glance.

"Captain, get um'!" I could hear Reyner call in the distance. He must have thought I could take the houndour, or in the very least allow the others time to escape. Looking at Alpha's stance and approach, I no longer thought this was a good idea. Reyner's command gave me confidence.

Alpha huffed opening his mouth to release a beam of flames. I darted out of the way, heat passing me quickly. I tried to pay no mind to how hot the flames seemed.

_This guy is no joke. _

I quickly pushed my tan paws forward to leap toward the right side of his body. I swear I saw a slight smirk jump to his face as he made a quick pivot.

_He's fast!_

A dark ball formed at the base of his snout. I grit my teeth, digging my paws into the floor to quickly stop. I could only cringe as his eyes narrowed on me.

"Captain!" Reyner yelled. I shut my eyes, feeling the sting of the dark ball hitting me square in the face. I grit my teeth, tasting the floor. I looked up, pouncing up to clamp my jaw on his foot. He howled in pain, hissing in anger as he shook his paw out of my mouth. I could hear a faint whistle in the background and looked back for a glance. Eli and Reyner continued to stare, but Atlas was gone, probably still delivering the message.

I quickly turned back, cursing myself for getting distracted. But I was met with purple paws, knocking me to the floor. I tried to stand, being rammed in the side by Alpha's head. I could feel the wind leave me as I skid across the dirt floor. I pressed my paw across the floor, feeling pain shoot across my ribs.

"Alpha stop!" Reyner quickly screamed. His voice shook with fear. I silently wondered if I looked that bad. I could only glare up, letting flames escape my mouth. It engulfed the Houndour but it didn't seem to work, if anything it only increased the light that rested along his black eyes.

_He doesn't care about anything other than this. This is the only thing that makes him come alive._

He opened his mouth, his fangs streaking with a yellow energy. I cringed, hearing the zapping of electricity as it flowed across his teeth. I tried to push up from the floor, finding I was just frozen in place.

"Captain can't fight anymore!" I heard Eli yell. I turned my head, curling up into a ball tight.

Alpha jaw clamp on the back of my neck. His teeth drilled their way into the nap of my neck and I yelp out as I scratched open air. I shut my eyes tightly, the pain drifting as I was immediately dropped to the floor. I quickly looked up to see a red flare fly through the sky.

_Isn't that the failure signal? But who…?_

"That's enough!" Reyner's fingers shook along the frame of the small red flare gun. Alpha growled, immediately leaving to find the start of the course. The patter of his paws faded, and I immediately heard steps in its place.

"C-Captain?" I immediately felt a hand touch my side. I glanced up, seeing Reyner stand there motionless. His emerald eyes were wide as he scanned me. Eli's hand ran along his face in shocked frustration.

"I…I'm sorry, I should have used the flare sooner," Reyner muttered to himself, growling underneath his breath as his shaky had ran along my orange fur. A whimper escaped my mouth as he went to pick me up. But despite the whimper of pain, I let a growl escape my lips. His fingers curled back quickly and I quickly looked him in the eye.

_Don't touch me._

I would have rather he carry me back, but I wanted him to see my strength. I wasn't weak. I didn't need him to baby me. I didn't need him to protect me. Alpha only beat me because he's had more practice then I have. Without warning, I stumbled to my feet, struggling to walk.

"C-Captain, aren't you…hurt?" Honestly, I was. Every step was like a lead weigh and I struggled to walk without pain running up my legs. Reyner didn't speak against it, despite the look that ran across his face. He wanted to cradle me in his arms and treat me like I was a weakling. But I'm not. And I'm not going to allow him to treat me as such.

"Who would have thought Alpha was so ruthless?" Eli mumbled to himself, hoping to ease the tension that sat through the air as we walked toward the entrance.

"Who would have thought Captain was so stubborn?" I looked up at Reyner, his emerald eyes brimmed with tears. But he blinked them away, clenching his jaw. That sarcastic remark was a reminder of the life line I had.

_You can't bail me out of everything…_

"Don't look at me like that Captain…" Reyner muttered, sniffling to himself. Eli's small hand slapped Reyner's shoulder. Reyner flinched at the sudden movement but looked in Eli's direction anyway.

"He's just showing you he's not a baby…he's your partner; and he wants you to be able to depend on him. That's why even after his loss with Alpha, he's not going to accept your help," I could feel his emerald eyes. He probably grit his teeth in anger. He probably wanted me to just allow him to help and swallow my pride.

"He doesn't have to pay for my mistakes though. He's practically walking around with a limp and-" A growl emanated from my lips and I whipped my head back to eye master.

_It's not your fault. It was a simple mistake, anyone could have misjudged Alpha. Don't you forget it!_

His remark ran silent. As I turned my head back, I saw the commander standing there, waiting for us.

"Back so soon?" The commander mocked. Like he didn't know,

_That sick bastard…_

"Do you see that growlithe!? Commander wasn't kidding," A soldier shouted.

"He's fine, now get back to work!" The commander shouted. I shook the dirt from my fur.

"…" Reyner couldn't muster up any words.

"Dalton! Braxton! Fight it out, go on…" The commander ordered. I rolled my eyes as Eli whistled for his dog. Atlas came running. The poochyena let out an excited yip as he glanced to looked to Eli.

"Captain, you up for it?" Reyner's voice beamed with worry and I shot an irritated glanced behind me. I was tired, but I would be able to beat Atlas.

"Eli, you ready?" I could see how the others had also strolled back into the group. They looked puzzled, but that look faded as their eyes rested upon my dirt covered orange pelt. But I shook away the glances, focusing on my target. Just as we were about to begin, the commander shouted.

"Hang on, let Wolf handle this," I rolled my eyes.

_Great, another alpha beating…today is just freakin' perfect!_

William let out an amused chuckle escape his chapped lips. His poochyena trotted in, looking as care free as always. William and his dog glanced to each other and gave them a reassuring nod. Dax's eyes shifted and his carefree nature was quickly locked away in his red orbs. I cringed,

_That look…_

I knew it meant trouble. I could feel my concentrated gaze soften, casting it to the dirt floor. My orange colored paws were stained with patches of dirt. I could feel myself shaking, just struggling to stand, let alone fight.

_Dax is going to destroy me…_

I looked to Reyner, his emerald orbs held my gaze for a few moments before he turned away. He balled up his fist, turning back to me.

"Don't hurt him too badly Cap," I blinked. I couldn't tell if he was gauging this correctly.

_Do…you really think I can do it? Or are you just setting me up for failure?_

I held my breath for a moment, looking back to Dax. I…I got this! I need to do this; one loss can not deter me from my goal.

_I have to make it into the top ten, I may not be able to beat Alpha, but I will defeat you!_

A proud bark escaped my lips. Dax was going down, no question about it.

"Go!" The commander shouted. I grit my teeth my eyes scanning for an opening. Reyner on the other hand sprinted toward William. I tilted my head.

_What?_

A quick shift in gaze made me see that other men fought too, alongside their dogs. I quickly understood, tag teams…with people. I huffed, gritting my teeth. Reyner is outmatched, William is a lot bigger than he is and while Reyner has speed, I would not be surprised if Will had the experience. Reyner charged toward Will with a curled up fist. As his hand drew back I could see William's eyes shift, much like his dog's had.

_They must really get into this…_

I didn't get to see the outcome of Reyner's attack. I was flung to the side and quickly looked up to see Dax. I jumped past him, running to Reyner's side as William spun him around. A grin ran across my face as I leapt toward the pair, knocking William to the side.

"Good work Cap," Master praised. I turned my attention back to Dax who kicked up dirt as he charged at me with a mouth full of fire. I dared not to flinch, allowing the fire to run along my glossy pelt. A slight urge to fight ran through me as Dax released his hold.

Reyner slid behind me, hissing as his eyes locked on Dax.

"Flamethrower!" A flame escaped my mouth, hitting the surprised poochyena and making him fall to the floor. His handler, Will stood up and charged toward Reyner. I slid in between the two quickly and bared my teeth. Will's brown eyes did not falter; he just powered his way through toward Reyner. With a forceful shove, he pushed me aside, grabbing Reyner by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the floor.

I ran toward Reyner, falling short as my side was rammed into. The air slipped from my lungs as I grit my teeth. I yelped, biting bits of grey fur with force. Rolling, kicking and howls of pain came from Dax but at this point it had fallen on deaf ears. Dirt was kicked up in our struggle and it rested upon my tongue as the poochyena turned back toward me.

His red eyes were glossed over with fury. His fangs flashed a bright purple and I could feel my heart sink, something I knew all too well. His teeth sunk into the forearm of my left paw and I howled as I backed up. A thud from behind me caused me to look back; Reyner's sandy colored hair had become matted with sweat and dirt. I turned back, getting rammed in the side again by Dax.

_W-we're backed into a corner…_

I didn't have time to think about the pain that coursed through me. I leapt over Reyner's small frame, growling at Will and Dax. I was outnumbered, and easily outmatched. I could feel myself heave an uneasy breath as my knees gave out from below me.

_I'm so screwed… I can't protect myself, let alone Reyner._

"Braxton! Get up and fight, dammit!" A groan escaped Reyner's lips. My eyes didn't dare turn back, knowing another painful blow would probably be in my future if I did. A tired flame escaped my mouth and I stumbled to the side, heaving again as my eyes struggled to remain focused.

"Commander Thane, do something! Braxton is down! The fight is over!" I faintly heard someone yell. I shook my head, my vision blurring as Dax stepped closer.

"Although he doesn't give up, he is weak…and that makes him useless when it comes to protecting Mr. Braxton," A faint snort escaped my snout as I fell over.

_Screw you… I'll show you weak._

I forced myself to stand, letting a fire well up in the back of my throat. My paws balled up tightly, tensing up as I flung myself in a wall of fire forward. Dax and William were too close, with no time to dodge. Dax spiraled away, hissing in pain. William flew back, falling to the floor, slightly burned. I mentally apologized, not meaning to go that far.

_My bad._

"Finish it!" I heard someone command. But, it didn't sound like Reyner. My shaky paws finally gave way. I swayed to my side and crashed to the floor, Reyner was still safe behind me and that's all that mattered. I could hear a subtle sound of surprise come from the commander.

I could faintly hear steps, someone picking me up with great haste.

_Reyner? Is…that you?_

I wasn't sure; all I could hear was a commotion, followed by my master's voice. He must not have been as hurt as I previously thought. His hold must have tightened on me as I whimpered to myself.

_At least he's okay,_

But he sounded frantic. My eyes lazily shifted around, hoping for my gaze to focus onto something. My gaze fixed upon the ground, which didn't seem stable. It would sway from side to side as I attempted to listen to their conversation.

"He's in horrible shape now, and it's all your fault. You knew what kind of shape he was in, and your dog is the cause! Your dog almost murdered my friend!" The others in the group held their breath as Reyner's words rang through the air. But Commander Thane payed no mind, instead he let out an amused chuckle.

"Not my fault you used poor judgment against my dog. Alpha is a _trained _military canine. Unlike your dog, he will not hesitate to finish the enemy. And like myself, he will not tolerate weakness! If your dog can't handle it, you should do us all a favor and just give him this now!" Reyner bit his tongue. I was shifted in master's arms as the commander put something in his hand.

A yellow stone with orange swirls now sat in Reyner's tan hand. I could feel myself curl tighter into a ball. My stomach practically dropped with how close it was. Reyner's fingers curled around the stone tightly, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip.

_It's a Fire Stone…_

That was all I could process as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Look, I'm really sorry Reyner, we kinda get carried away." Wolf exclaimed. His dog, Dax looked to me with empathy as if to apologize. My tongue ran alongside the side of my mouth. I let my toes curl out, stretching as I hiss in pain.

"Yeah well- ah!" Reyner's remark was interrupted by the touch of antiseptic to his swollen cheek. Eli cringed as he touched the alcohol-covered gauze to Reyner's face. I shifted uncomfortably as he yelped.

_I suck at my job, that's what this means._

Hunter patiently watched; wincing as another yelp of pain filled the air. His dog Dana, covered her green ears as Reyner screamed.

"You should have surrendered, at least then the Commander would call you a 'coward' instead of 'weak'," Reyner's emerald eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Oh bite me, Gem," Reyner's scoffed, glaring. I noticed Reyner swallow hard as he spat that comment back at Hunter.

"Sure Braxton, just name the time and place," Hunter flipped the blond hair from his blue eyes and gave a playful wink. Reyner only rolled his eyes, letting the comment pass. I let my claws surface, growling as I attempted to stand. Eli quickly stopped me though, fumbling over his words.

"H-He doesn't mean it; honestly, I think it's his way of s-showing concern," Eli stuttered, his face glowing red from the nature of the topic.

"By being an ass, or by being a creep?" Reyner snapped, hissing through his clenched jaw.

"He's just ballsy," Eli replied as Hunter sat on his bed and chuckled to himself lightly.

"Lighten up Reyner, it's not like I'm the reason you're here anyway," Hunter's comment got everyone to cast their eyes to William, who attempted to smile.

"Sorry," That was all he could muster. I attempted to stand, letting my white claws run along the puke green sheets of Reyner's bed. With heavy legs, I managed to stand. I wobbled as I attempted to step forward.

"At least Captain is walking around..." That faint comment meant nothing, despite Shawn's attempt to look at the situation in a positive light. Shawn didn't say much of anything, and I had only heard him mutter nothing but positive antics.

But that comment made the air crunch with awkward tension.

"So Will, that look on your face was pretty intense…care to explain," Will looked up from stroking his forearm. His hazel eyes cast up to Hunter, who asked.

"I…just do it," Hunter furrowed his eyebrows together, letting out an annoyed groan.

"That's it, you just do it?" Will smirked, pursing his lips before looking to Gem.

"Like Nike." Eli attempted to hide his laugh, looking to Reyner as he pulled the first aid kit away.

"I think the worst is over now, you should be fine," Eli curled up his fist and lightly punched Reyner's arm, who recoiled in pain. I immediately whipped my head to Eli, who backed up as a growl escaped my lips.

"That hurts! Dammit Dalton!" Eli attempted to smile, hoping to ease the unwanted tongue lashing.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean it, really!" Reyner shook his head, hissing something under his breath as his fingers dashed along my orange fur.

"Forget it," Shawn's eyebrows shifted.

"Where did you learn first aid Dalton?" Shawn said, hoping to redirect the tension. With a simple run through his brown and grey hair, Eli's face lit up. His cheeks flushed red from all the sudden attention and his amber gaze immediately fell with gravity.

"Always wanted to be a doctor, so… practice makes perfect, right?" Everyone hummed, making a collective noise. Something about that statement finally clicked. A light had been flashed on Eli, and everyone now knew why.

_Well…that explains his timid nature toward hurting other people… I don't think I've ever met a doctor who wanted to hurt people._

"Can you teach me?" Eli quickly raised an eyebrow to Reyner's comment.

"Medicine?" Reyner nodded his head. A subtle smirk rolled across Eli's lips as he nodded his head.

"Yeah…but first we have to get that far, remember…detection and tracking is next. I'll teach you more when we get closer toward the search and rescue stuff, that's were medicine will be _very _handy,"

"You think he'll let us practice all of these things again…?" Wolf huffed.

"Probably. He can't give us a rank until we have learned how to go about our missions effectively," Hunter replied, patting his electrike Dana on her head. I sighed, sitting beside Reyner; at least I had a day to rest. Shawn stood, walking toward Reyner's nightstand. His hand traced the firestone.

"You…" He hesitated for a moment, swallowing his words before his eyes cast to me.

"Are you going to use this?" Reyner's gaze immediately whipped to me before looking to Shawn.

"It's his decision…" Shawn's eyes widened slightly as if surprised by the resolve.

"But…what if the commander…ya know; makes you?" Reyner's voice did not falter, he did not hesitate. He was firm, and I appreciated it.

"It's _still _his decision."

* * *

Today was a day for a new lesson apparently. As long as physical work wasn't involved, I didn't really care. I was still sore from the running exercises. Today, we would play a game of memory.

"Okay, here are the specific scents," The commander held up a cream colored bag as someone walked around, giving everyone their own individual bag. Reyner looked inside, finding veils. My eyes ran along the different viles. The light reflected brightly against the glass of each case.

_Well… that's…a lot._

"Learn them all; because you'll be tested... if you can't detect them all, you will probably die out on that battle field…so don't jerk off." A moment of silence passed. William attempted to hide the laughter that was escaping his mouth from the commander's comment. Thane's eyes shimmered for a moment before he shook his head.

"Got it!?" Everyone stood, saluted and shouted very efficiently.

"Sir, yes sir!" With a wave of his hand, we were disbanded. I silently thanked the commander, I was exhausted. Everyone seemed to sit onto their bed, sighing in relief. Reyner didn't. He pulled out the individual viles, examining each one carefully. A name appeared to be scribbled on the capsule, but I didn't bother with it. But his emerald orbs drifted over the words, learning the scribbles.

"Smell," I didn't hesitate to do as I was told, but a part of me was eager to know why he would immediately jump to training. The smell poured through my nose, it was distinct, unique. I probably wouldn't forget or mistake it for anything else.

"Training already?" I hear Wolf voice. Shawn continued to look up toward the ceiling. His pale hand ran along his face in wonder.

"I heard that growlithe _never _forget smells…so you technically only need him to smell each scent once…" Reyner looked up and chuckled.

"I don't know if that's true, but if it is…that would be very useful." Shawn smirked, looking to his herdier, Oli, who had already fallen asleep at his side. His herdier snored lightly, jumping at Shawn's touch. Oli's eyes quickly darted to Shawn.

"Weren't growlithe police dogs at one point? That should prove useful…or something," Shawn hummed, allowing his brown orbs to drift shut. Reyner looked to me, and I sniffed the air, clearing my head of the smells.

"Well, he still has to train, Captain is only as good as the work he puts in," I yawned as Reyner continued to shift through all of the scents.

_How many is that now? Fifteen? Sixteen?_

"He's a good dog, he defended you from Wolf, which was astonishing, by the way," Reyner didn't flinch, continuing to switch viles.

"Commander Thane thought otherwise…" Reyner spat through clenched teeth.

"Forget what Thane said," I glanced toward the fire stone as Shawn continued.

"If we end up anywhere higher than ten… Captain is going to be _forced_ to evolve…" Shawn rolled onto his side, facing Reyner for a moment. His brown eyes seemed to exhibit a familiar emotion, one that Reyner's eyes always seemed to show toward me.

_Could…could Shawn…?_

"With the teamwork you two have, I would be surprised if you _weren't._" Shawn lulled himself to sleep beside his dog, who snuggled tightly into his side. A soft grin rolled across Shawn's face. His curly brown locks fell with gravity as Reyner finished up with the last of the viles.

"Yeah, me too." A solemn whisper escaped Reyner's mouth as he patted the tuff on my head.

"Close your eyes," And I did. I could hear him get up and walk away, shifting through the room. The sound of his feet echoed softly as he came back. His fingers ran along my spine.

"Sit and bark when you find this one," A scent ran across the blankness of my mind. The air was filled with it. I could pin point it. I trotted across the wooden floor, finding a vile buried under the laundry of the others.

_Maybe Shawn was right after all… _

I found it. Not hard, not a pain in the ass. It was simple, easy, not difficult. Without hesitation, I stopped, barking to Reyner who smirked.

_I really do have a chance…_

Practice was simple; I was able to find the glass cases with ease. Reyner's confident smile grew as the hours treaded on. He actually didn't look worried for my sake. I sighed in relief.

_That look on your face, Reyner… why are you…?_

"Good boy Cap," Reyner muttered as he scratched behind my ear. His once trembling fingers now glided with ease. I snuggled into his side as he jumped onto his bed. He and I both knew that training the next day would be simple.

The commander encouraged us to bark when we smelled something underground. Anything that remotely smelled like those capsules was grounds for a bark. That was simple, not very hard. Messing up meant your partner was hit with a paintball gun, lucky for Reyner I did not mess up.

William had trouble with this, his dog seemed to stress under the pressure of detection. Dax had trouble with the differences that hid in the dirt. The smells were often masked and became subtle. Dax walked along, setting off a beep, which meant he had failed to detect the smell. The commander pointed a paintball gun and fired, hitting the back of William's leg.

William let out a sharp grunt, and Dax's cool domineer slipped. William's hazel eyes flashed with annoyance, but he merely sighed. Dax's red orbs filled with fear as his head whipped around rapidly.

_He's letting the fear get to him…He's bound to mess again if he's not careful._

"Take your time Dax," Wolf called to his poochyena.

"Take your time." Dax stepped forward, stepping lightly on the soft soil. A beeper went off and Will was shot again. A blue splat sat on his lower back, one that earned a yelp of pain from Will.

"Next one is two hits," The commander called. It served as a reminder, and I looked away. My heart pounded for Dax, knowing he was falling deeper and deeper into the hole.

Dax stopped walking; his ruby eyes scanned the area once more. His black tipped nose sniffed the air and he gave a worrisome glance back to Wolf. I cringed.

_He doesn't know where to go…_

"It okay," William breathed softly.

"It's only practice," Dax turned and stepped forward. I could hear the soft cock of the dart gun, clicking as another two bullets were fired. William cringed, holding in his scream as he finally made it to the end of the course.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less," He muttered as he walked back toward our group. Shawn's face looked pale, and he swallowed hard as he stepped up next.

Shawn seemed to understand the concept of hiding very well. Unlike Dax, Oli didn't mess up that much. He was careful, maybe even _too _careful. The only problem seemed to be the time. Oli seemed to stress, taking a long while to get past many of the scents. Oli's careful nature might have been a trip up here. Taking too long to decide only seems to make you over think the problem, and with over thinking comes mistakes.

_If he isn't careful, Shawn would get blown to pieces…so I respect the time he takes…even if it is just practice._

"This is why your canine can only do this for forty minutes…just look at White's dog," Thane voiced. All eyes shifted to Oli, who looked sick, exhausted, stressed out. The herdier looked a ghostly pale. But Shawn didn't seem to notice, he simply stood by his companion, gently stroking his navy blue fur.

"Relax Oli, this is only practice…" Shawn attempted to smile, despite the dismay that ran across his herdier's features. It wasn't long after that that the commander had called for White to return, seeing as how he had many others who needed the training.

_Detecting Bombs is horrible…but…I find this necessary._

Hunter seemed slightly cocky on this matter. His electrike, Dana, much like myself, seemed to sail through this. Hunter gave praise and turned his attention to the last of our group.

Eli. He and Atlas stood side by side. Atlas waited for a command but Eli did not yield one. He looked around, seeing the darkened spots that rested along the soil. Eli glanced to Atlas, smirking as he walked along.

"Follow me," I quickly barked in protest. Reyner held his breath, along with the others from our group.

_Is he nuts? _

But he didn't falter. He just walked, Atlas followed him closely. Thane quirked an eyebrow and made an amused sound.

"Smart, he figured out where I placed the scents," Eli and Atlas walked off unharmed, much to my surprise. As he walked back the commander fired. Eli yelped in pain and Atlas shrank back in fear. But he quickly bared his teeth and barked.

"That's for cheating. Your _dog _is supposed to be able to clear this, not you." I saw a frown roll across Reyner's lips. Eli's amber eyes glinted with anger before disappearing into the soft yellow. He stood, walking toward us again, rubbing the spot where the paint splattered. Reyner sighed, slapping a hand on Eli's shoulder as he passed us.

"That was impressive though," Reyner complimented. I yipped in agreement. Eli smiled, turning back as the commander hissed.

"Despite your methods, you _troublemakers _are doing better these days, keep it up!" He commented. The group did their best to hold in their excitement from the commander's approval.

"Commander, you've known us for a few months now, can't you drop that nickname?" Wolf mused, earning a fist bump from Hunter. The commander chuckled at the comment.

"You guys _still_ do things your way, so you will _still_ be called troublemakers." That was all he had to say on the matter. His dog barked in agreement. The canines in our group backed up at Alpha's bark, the same way our master's did with Thane.

"Dismissed," He hummed. Everyone from our group walked back. William walked beside Reyner for a moment. I nudged Reyner's leg, and he quickly looked down at me.

_You gunna even acknowledge William? Or is he going to have to beg?_

Reyner ran his hand along his short sandy colored hair. His emerald eyes jet beside him. Wolf casually walks beside him, laughing as he slapped Reyner's shoulder.

"Braxton, I'll make you a deal." Wolf was simple; he usually handled everything with much ease. But I could see how he licked his chapped lips, eyes shifting as he spoke. He was determined to get to the point, be straight out of the box, to not play any games, for once. I could see Reyner quirk an eyebrow, humming in amusement as Will continued.

"If you can teach me a good technique for detection, I will teach you how to outsmart your opponent in a battle," Reyner glanced to me, his emerald eyes sparkled, excited for the offer.

"Well, I _guess _that sounds fair," And Wolf smiled.

* * *

"Scaring someone is easy, especially when they have this look in their eye," Hunter quivered at the commander's hold on the nape of his neck. Everyone watched in silence, blinking as the commander demonstrated his technique for intimidation.

_Not that he needs the practice._

"I want you to refuse to tell me everything you know about your group, even if you know I already know it." Thane growled. His houndour, Alpha snapped his teeth, growling at the electrike that patiently stayed by his side.

"Tell me anything about them, and you can go, but do so, and you will run laps until the milktanks come home." Thane's whisper cut like a knife. Hunter's blue eyes looked to us and we gave him an encouraging nod.

_You got this._

"Okay, what is Reyner's last name?" Gem knew it. Thane knew it. But the point was for him not to spill. Hunter's blonde hair covered his blue eyes for a moment and he bit his lip.

"Like I'm going to tell you," I cringed as a sharp blow to the gut was dealt.

_Maybe you weren't supposed to say anything?_

"You sure?" Gem's blue eyes shimmered with water, holding in the tears of pain. I swallowed hard, my tongue clenched between my teeth.

"I…I don't know…anything," Hunter mumbled. The commander clicked his tongue and slapped a hand on Hunter's shoulder. Thane released him and he immediately retreated to his group.

"That's for being too proud to admit your mistake," Hunter growled, his blue eyes filling with rage. But he locked it away before anyone could question it.

"Good… see men, intimidation. Unlike Mr. Gem here, you are required to break someone, their information is crucial and if you hope to survive, you'll do it, no questions asked." Thane's silver eyes flashed as he turned to us. He quickly nabbed Eli by the collar of his shirt.

"You especially," Thane hissed. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, his brown and silver hair seemed tainted by the thickness of the bodily fluid.

"Y-yes sir," With a release of his collar, Eli fell back in line.

"All you cadets need to know about patrolling is simple, be vigilant. Sense your surroundings, don't see them." And with that the commander left us. Thane hadn't watched us as closely as he had at the beginning of training. But I suppose self defense is something that _should _be taught and monitored…where as the others it's common sense? And repetition?

_Maybe that's how they decide the rank…based on the knowledge you absorbed and learn to use. But…if that's true, how can they rank us? We all know the same material… What if we don't really move in ranks?_

If that was the case, the only thing most of us would know how to effectively do was run…and dodge effectively. If that was true, I didn't like where it would lead.

* * *

It was the last training exercise. This was the one I had been waiting for since the beginning. It was a simple mission. Find, and bring back. Like a game of fetch.

"You should be aware of the dangers of rescuing a fallen soldier on the battle field…" Our group looked toward each other and then back at the commander. His silver eyes darted toward us.

"Doing so is a risk to your life, and you have to understand something about death, everyone dies. The question isn't whether or not you want to die. The real question is whether or not you want to die today. Or do you want to die for someone else?" It was a deep question. The right answer might have not even have been as such. Humanity had such a strange concept behind it, one that I didn't understand. Saving someone may not have been worth it…

_What do you do if the situation arises?_

"Find the dummy, and bring him back," Simple. It was a group activity.

"Troublemakers, you're up first." I rolled my eyes. We were _always _first. But I payed no mind to the comment, letting my pink tongue graze Reyner's hand as he went to pat my head.

"The scent," Thane held out a red bandana, allowing the dogs to smell before clasping it in his hands tightly. He pulled it away, stuffing it in his back pocket before shooing us away.

"Have fun gentlemen," Thane called. I cautiously glanced back, seeing the others stay behind us. Thane had restrained Alpha, holding him close as we walked away. Somewhere in the midst of broken buildings and grasslands would be a simple dummy.

_How exactly do we find that?_

I sniffed the air as the wind blew by. It was faint, subtle, but a smell that matched Thane's bandana. I let a howl escape my lips and I turned to the others.

"Captain got something," Reyner quickly followed, the others close behind. Up ahead, past the thickness of the grass, there lay a body.

_Real? Absolutely not. But it sure did look the part._

Oozing red trickled from most areas of the body, I was not sure from where. But that wasn't the problem. Location, we were in the middle of a grassy field, and that made any hopes of proper medicine a challenge. This person, if they were real, would have probably died of infection.

"Okay, what now Dalton?" Everyone looked at Eli. His eyes scanned the body and the surroundings quickly.

The gentlemen's canines set up a star, gazing out for an disturbance that may possibly awaited us. We weren't going to take a chance. Alpha may decide to show up and then what?

"Eli, you were supposed to teach us these things _months _ago," Reyner reminded, a look of annoyance setting on his tan face. Eli's amber eyes quickly looked up from his body.

"I ran out of time. And I said I would teach _you_, not the others…" A snort interrupted the conversation.

"Now is certainly not the time for this. Eli, what do we do?" Hunter hissed.

"I-I don't know, I…would stop the bleeding?" He sounded unsure. I didn't blame him; after all he was still young. He was so young that medical school was surely out of the question and any training or advice taken from him was due to prior knowledge and the few lessons the instructors had given.

The men picked a spot, holding a spot that released 'blood', it stained their fingers. I could see frustration run through Hunter's eyes, seeing as he quickly released his hold.

"Am I doing this right?" Shawn asked, worry dripping from his voice. His curly hair bounced as his gaze turned to see what the others were doing.

"Looks good to me," Wolf announced, not that he knew. Shawn quickly copied him and I rolled my eyes.

"What are we standing around for? This is a dummy, not a human being! Why don't we just pick it up and take it back!?" Gem slung the dummy over his shoulder, not allowing anyone the chance to object.

"Would you take this seriously? This could save someone's life!" Shawn shot up in the air, his gaze matching Hunter's.

"Not wasting time is going to save someone's life," I cringed. He had a point, a very logical point. Mr. Gem was bold, and he didn't fail to share his thoughts on a certain option.

"Such a bold statement, but do you even know what you're doing?" William hissed. I could see the tension that lay in the thickness of the open air.

"Can't you just trust me?" Hunter shot. I nudged Reyner's leg, holding his emerald gaze for a few seconds.

_If the dummy was you, could you trust him with your life?_

Hunter's eyes drifted to Eli.

"Doctor Dalton, what's your diagnosis on me?" Eli's eyes weaved to the others, his fingers shook and his gaze immediately darted to the ground. Red quickly drifted along his face and he looked up. He opened his mouth but no words came. Hunter huffed, turning his attention to the others.

"White? Wolf?" They looked to master, who stared out into the depths of the training field we were on.

"We're in if you are," They mumbled. I could only turn my head to their canine companions, who had a look of complete acceptance.

_They are on the same page as their masters…so why is it that I don't know what's on Reyner's mind? Are we not in sync?_

"I trust you, Jewels." Reyner snickered. I felt my tongue slip back into my mouth, was that really the case? Was he making it up in order to protect Gem's relationship with the others?

"Good, now let's go." Hunter carried the dummy back on the width of his shoulders. Reyner hummed a soft tune, walking with Hunter. Dana walked beside him, her eyes watching him as he seemed to struggle under the weight of the doll.

"Ya know Hunter, its okay to ask for help," Hunter's steelish eyes captured Reyner's gaze. Reyner bit his tongue.

"Fuck you Braxton, I can take care of myself. And I don't need your help," Another step forward and the doll slouched to one side, making it hard to balance. Hunter grinded his teeth together, his blue eyes locked ahead as he marched on.

_He's proud._

"You sure? Cuz-" Hunter's shout came out like a bark.

"No, I don't need your help!" And with that shout, the doll slipped from his shoulders. Reyner caught half and slung half over his own shoulders.

"If I didn't help you what kind of friend would that make me?" Reyner voiced. Hunter merely sighed before chuckling to himself. For a moment, his blue eyes didn't seem so proud, they seemed humble.

"Yeah…I suppose you have a valid point. Thanks." Hunter whistled.

* * *

"Before you leave I have one final announcement," Commander Thane's voice whipped through the air. My eyes darted to Alpha, who growled lowly as he gazed at me.

"I believe that all of you are ready, so finally, after a year of training, you will be tested for your rank," I quickly gulped, feeling ice run through my blood.

"We will? Really!?" A soldier shouted from amongst the ranks. Reyner cringed, casting a glance at me.

_Am I ready? Am I really ready?_

"You and your canine companion will be tested and scanned, while scanning shows you where you currently stand, the test will determine a final standing." His tongue clicked, Thane's silver eyes weaved through the crowd.

"Don't leave anything to chance; leave it all out on that field." Thane commanded. Reyner's face was looking a ghastly pale.

"What field…?" I swore I saw the commander smirk. His silver eyes flashed for a moment.

"The one that decides your future, the one you will be tested on, will be revealed tomorrow." I clenched my jaw tightly.

_Tomorrow? Why the wait?_

"Sleep tight Gentlemen," And with that the commander left. Our group took a glance at each other, eyes asking different questions as we walked back to our quarters. One question ran across everyone's face.

_What are we going to do once those results come in_?

It wasn't something we could answer. I didn't know how anyone could.

_What would become of our group once we had our ranks and were shipped off?_

That was the question that burned in the back of my mind. I could see the same thing run through his emerald eyes. As I leapt onto his bed, Reyner gripped me tightly against his chest. It was the first time in a long time I had been so close to him. And maybe he did it to remember my form, just in case something went wrong.

"Captain, whatever happens…just know one thing, no matter what happens, you're my best friend, and I couldn't imagine it any different, whatever the outcome."


	5. Patience my Pretties

I promise I haven't died. I really am continuing to write and this story needs polishing because I don't want to ruin that quality. That's why these chapters take so long.

I do feel bad though, I'm pretty sure that some of you guys are just dying for another chapter... I hope that I will have more time this week and next week to ultimately finish the chapter... because it is about 80% done... Yes, this includes polishing and arc changes. Try to be a little more patient, or as patient as you can be.

I love you all very much, thank you for your patience.


End file.
